


I will be with you, when the darkest winter comes

by liamellowmellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Shy!bucky, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: Tony invites you to his party, but you're on your holidays!You have no other choice than to come.Maybe Bucky will be there too, who knows...





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning; the sun had barely risen but you were already awake.

 

You loved mornings here, in the house by the sea, where you could relax from all the stress of being a shield agent. You had your coffee cup sitting beside you and a room with windows that took up all the walls so you could see the sun coming up on the horizon.

You could stay here forever.

 

But as always something happened.

 

As you took a last sip of your coffee you heard your phone vibrate. After looking who it was you groaned and took the call.

 

 

“Tony, what do you want, you know I’m on my holidays right now and Fury said there won’t be anything to do for a while.”

 

“Oh, I know you are free right now, but (y/n) listen, I’m having a party in the Stark Tower in NYC and you have to come, you’re an important team member after all. Everybody’s is gonna be there I can’t accept a no!”

 

You paused for a moment. Everybody? Does that mean Bucky will come? No, probably not he’s still too shy to go to such parties. But I’m not really doing anything and one evening can’t hurt. Maybe Steve will tell me how Bucky is being these days.

 

 

_You had crush on Bucky since they first brought him to the shield underground base. You already were curious from all the things Steve had told you but seeing him in Person had you fall in love with him fast and hard. Even when he went all crazy and got triggered though even the smallest things, he was usually a shy person and a gentleman through and through. How could you not love him? You thought you were being way too obvious about it but until now only Tony and Wanda had catched up on that._

 

 

You were pulled back to the present when you heard Tony talk again. You had been silent for too long, probably.

 

“(y/n), won’t you just come please. You’re the only woman besides Nat and Wanda, I need somebody to drink with. All the other guys either don’t drink that much or just can’ get drunk. I know you want to have some time for yourself but come on, you can’t leave me hanging here.”

 

“Alright, alright Tony I will come to you party. The thing is I’m in California and the party is in New York. You want to tell me how I get there fast enough to be ready in time?”

 

“Oh, I knew you couldn’t say no to me! I send someone to take you here, no problem at all. You will be here in seconds.”

 

“Okay Tony I’ll get ready now, see you there”

 

“Yes, (y/n) see y-“ , and that’s when you ended the call.

 

 

Sighing you got up and went to take a quick shower before the doorbell rang.

When you opened the door, you were instantly embraced in a hug, by no other than Wanda. Behind her stood Clint with a smile on his face and you winked as you were almost squeezed to death.

 

 

_~~time skip brought to you by the man with arrows and woman with red magic powers~~ _

 

 

You landed on the top of the tower and could already see Tony standing there, ready to welcome you.

 

“Ah, (y/n) good, you’re here. We have two hours until the party begins. I already told Steve to get some dresses for you.”

“You told Steve to go buy dresses for me”, you asked laughing,

“the poor guy has no clue what kind of clothes to get for a woman, especially me.”

 

Tony smirked and gave you a pointed look.

“That’s why I only send him to go and fetch the dresses Natasha picked out for you”

“Well in that case, thank you”

“No need to thank me dear, now let’s go I still need to make some preparations so I will leave you with Wanda and Clint.”

 

With that he turned and walked away. Typical Tony Stark.

 

“I need to go to change too, I’m sorry I can’t stay with you (y/n).”

“No worries, Clint! I still have Wanda, but I expect you to look good tonight.”

 

And with that Clint was gone too.

 

“Come on Wanda, let’s go inside and wait for Steve I don’t want the poor guy to search for us all over the place.”

“Sure, let’s go inside. Down to the living room, if you can call it that. There is even a kitchen so let me make you a coffee while we wait.”

“That sounds great. Let’s go.”

 

 

_~~short time skip brought to you by Steve Rogers almost stumbling and falling with all the dresses~~ _

 

 

The elevator door opened with a bing.

 

Wanda and your heads to see Steve walking through the doors, with a great amount of clothes in his hands, as he desperately tried to hold them all up.

“Somebody asked for a dress?”, he said with a gentle smile.

 

You got up and took the dresses, throwing them on the couch, turning back to Steve and diving in for a big hug.

Steve just chuckled and hugged you right back.

 

After you let him finally go you turned to the mountain of dresses and started to go through them.

 

How should you decide which one to wear? With a fashion display, of course!

 

After trying almost everything you went for a red, satin one that just ended above your knees and showed off your legs.

Just as you got out of the changing room, the doors of the elevator opened and revealed Bucky dressed in a black suit with a dark red tie.

 

“Steve, Tony said I could find you here, I need help with this thing I –“

 

He instantly stopped talking as he saw you, wearing a matching dress to his suit. You could see his brain working as he stared at you.

 

Wait, does that mean Bucky will go to the party? No way? NO WAY? And looking like sex on legs?! How is this my life?

 

You blushed and could hear Wanda snickering, but you still were fixated in Bucky’s form standing between the doors of the elevator. After what seemed hours, Bucky came back to himself.

 

“H-Hey (y/n), I didn’t know you were coming today. Tony said you didn’t have time when I asked- I mean, Tony didn’t tell me who was coming today.”

 

You could hear Wanda laughing quietly and Steve snorted somewhere in the background.

 

“Yeah, Tony basically forced me to come, he said he wouldn’t have someone to drink with, since all of you can’t get drunk and all. It’s really unfair. But say, what are you doing, looking like that, are you coming to the party too?”

You could see Bucky tightening his metal hand that he had balled to a fist. Was everything all right with him?

 

“Ah, yeah, Steve said it would be good for me to be with more people and I feel like I’m better already so I said, why not give it a go.”

“That’s good, I’m really glad you feel better”, you said smiling.

Bucky’s eyes widened for a moment before he gave a small smile back.

 

“Say, Buck, (y/n) needs to decide which dress she should wear, what do you think about the one she’s wearing?”, Steve cut in.

Bucky let his gave travel up and down your body, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“It looks ama-, I mean it suits you really well, you look good in it.”

“Thanks, then I think I’ll go with that one. Steve could you bring the rest of the dresses to Nat. She surely wants some of them”

“No problem, (y/n).”

 

Steve got up and took the rest of the dresses. As he made his way to the elevator he gave Bucky a pat on the shoulder and left.

 

“Alright you two, I still need to change, I’ll see you downstairs”, said Wanda catching up to Steve and going inside the elevator with him.

“Bye Wanda, you too Steve”

 

And with that the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_~~Time skip to three years ago brought to you by the enormous green rage monster /just kidding luv you Bruce~~ _

His world changed on a Tuesday afternoon.

He had just finished his sparring session with Steve and came on his way back to his room through the lobby, when he saw Tony walking a girl he had never seen before. She had (y/hc) hair and wore one of the agent suits. Something like this wasn’t uncommon, Tony giving the beautiful new agent a tour and flirting with her, but she had something about her that seemed different. She just had turned to something Tony was pointing in the lobby, when it happened.

 

Their eyes met.

 

Suddenly, they were alone in the crowd.

 

It seemed time had stopped.

 

He stared into her (y/ec) eyes and found her staring back at him.

She gave him a shy smile and turned back to Tony, as he began to wander elsewhere tugging her along. He still stood there, looking after her, until suddenly something touched his shoulder. It turned out to be Steve with a slightly worried and knowing look on his face.

‘’ Is everything okay? I saw you standing here staring at nothing but air.’’

Bucky still dazed, blinked a few times and asked after composing himself:

‘’ I just saw Tony with a new agent, do you know her?”, inwardly he cursed

_great Buck, now he will know what’s up_

At that Steve gave him a knowing smirk.

‘’ Aw Buck, could it be you took a liking to the new agent, that’s something alright! Yes, I know her, that’s (y/n). She came from another security agency to us, Coulson requested her personally. I don’t know what’s her deal but she’s a beauty. Man, it’s been a while since you’ve been interested in anyone, I hope it goes well.”

He gave Bucky a pat on the shoulder and went off to the meeting he had to be.

Bucky still was processing what Steve had said but one thing he knew for sure,

 

He had never believed in love at first sight,

until she walked into his love.

 

~~_Back to the present with the help of a cute little man in a suit_ ~~

 

He remembered this day clearly and it just went down from there. When she was introduced to the team he sat in his chair in the corner and he was pretty sure everybody in the room knew he was checking her out the whole time.

Natasha gave him a smack up his head which brought him out of his daze, to (y/n) standing in front of him and smiling down at him with a hand stretched out in greeting.

 

When he took it, he thought his heart would stop. Not once had he stopped looking in her yes and it seemed she noticed, because after a while she started snickering. It seemed he had stared for too long and was holding her hand for a good few minutes now.

Embarrassed he let go and sat back down, while Tony began to explain their mission.

 

…

He was so fucked.

 

Which brings us back to the present.

 

He was standing with his back to the elevator Steve just had disappeared in, with the woman of his dreams in front of him on the other side of the room.

It seemed he had stared too long again, because she started snickering, just like when they first met in that meeting room.

He was still blushing and this only seemed to make it worse.

 

She looked at him a bit more and then turned and began walking to the bath while saying:

‘’Could you wait a few more minutes, I still need to do my hair and make-up.’’

 

Without waiting for an answer, she closed the door and silence enveloped him.

 

_I’ve already waited three years … what’s a few more minutes_

 

~~_Now to that cute agent having a crisis in the bath_ ~~

Oh god that couldn’t really be happening, or could it? Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier standing in her room with a blush riding so high on his cheeks it couldn’t fall down. And even wearing a matching suit to her dress!

She held her hands to her glowing cheeks, and started snickering again.

As fast as she could, she did her hair and make-up and took a few deep breaths before opening the door to her living room again.

She was greeted by Bucky sitting on her couch, fidgeting with his hands and looking nervous as hell. She couldn’t help but smile at that, at least she wasn’t the only one nervous.

 

‘’Ready to go?’’, she asked, her voice staying strong, a total contrast to what she was feeling inside.

He looked at her for a moment, then got up and offered her his arm. A gentleman through and through, even after all this time.

 

The ride in the elevator was silent, but you hadn’t expected him to talk much and were secretly grateful, you were still unbelievable nervous.

Just before the doors to Tony’s floor opened, you gave his arm a squeeze to which he relaxed at bit.

 

You were greeted by the sight of Tony already drinking with Clint, Steve, Sam, Thor and even Loki. Natasha just sat beside Clint and looked between amused and disgusted. In the back of the room you could make out Bruce reading a book and eating out of the pack of blueberries Tony always carried around the lab.

Tony gave you a wave, but quickly turned back to the boys. You let Bucky lead you to the bar to make you a drink. He would drink, but it was impossible for him to become drunk, just like for Steve and Thor.

You took a seat while Bucky got behind the bar.

You smiled at each other while Bucky made your drinks.

 

Apparently even Loki had realized that something was happening between you and Bucky, because he commented from his seat

‘’A lady like you shouldn’t bother with the likes of him.’’

Now that wasn’t nice. You shot him a dirty look, which earned you a smirk from the demigod.

From the corner of the eye, I could see Bucky shrinking at the comment and decided to take action.

‘’ Why not? My life needs some unpredictability and he may just be what I need.’’

 

At that, Bucky stared at you with his eyes wide. Maybe he would get the hint.

If the blush on his ears was anything to go by, you thought you stood a pretty good chance.

 

The rest of the evening went by quickly and uneventful. Tony did get drunk and just like predicted Steve, Thor and Bucky stayed sober. Sam got a bit tipsy, just like Natasha and Clint but it wasn’t that big of a deal. The whole thing took a dangerous turn when Fury showed up.

~~The poor man just wanted to have some fun okay.~~

The whole evening you sat beside Bucky and when you started feeling the alcohol you also became bolder and started getting a bit more flirtatious. It was all good, until you decided to be bold and took Bucky’s hand.

Except him tensing for a few seconds, nobody seemed to have noticed.

When you lazed your fingers into his, he relaxed und you could see the tension leaving him. You swore you saw a shy smile and a glance in your direction. So you gave him a shy smile in return and his grip on your hand got a little bit tighter.

 

So, when Fury arrived you all decided to call it a night.

 

It also resulted in all of you sobering up, the moment you heard his voice.

 

Bucky, the perfect gentleman he was, escorted you back to your place, all the while still holding your hand. When you arrived at your floor you felt his grip loosen and decided to take action. You gripped his hand tight and all but dragged him into your room, the elevator door closing behind him.

Now you stood there, staring at each other and holding hands.

 

He was the first to speak.

‘’ I never said thank you, did I?’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’For … well… everything…’’, he trailed off.

 

Did that mean he didn’t return your feelings? Or was he just not interested in woman, or worse he hated you and just was nice because you were an agent and colleague??

Your eyes started to fill with tears.

 

The moment Bucky saw it, he started panicking.

‘’ OH god (y/n), is everything all right? Is it my fault? Did I say something? Should I leave?’’

Even when so worried and not feeling anything for you he was just too sweet.

With tears running down your cheeks you started to explain your state.

‘’ I was just *hic* kind of hoping that you’d… *sniff* *hic*

Y’know… *sniff* fall in love with me.’’

 

Bucky stared at you, hard, while you were still sobbing and trying to keep yourself together. Suddenly you were enveloped in a bone crushing hug from none other than the Winter Soldier himself.

‘’ Oh doll, you know I’m not good with words and my record isn’t the best either. I want to take the next step but I know you understand how hard that is for me. Of course I fell in love with you and that isn’t going to change.’’

‘’ Really?’’ *sniff**hic*

You were looking at him with the most beautiful and hopeful eyes he had ever seen and knew he was he luckiest man on earth with you in his arms.

‘’ Yeah baby, I really do love you and want to be with you. I was actually hoping to invite you to dinner for another day tonight but that seems kind of pointless now, with all these feeling out in the open.’’

‘’ No, I still wanna go on a date with you, Buck! ‘’, you exclaimed returning the hug, tightly.

 

You smiled against him and looked up into his light blue eyes. He was looking right back into yours. Time seemed to slow down and there was nothing else in the world except you two.

You got onto your tiptoes and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. His stubble felt unbelievable soft and you traced the other side of face with your hand.

When your verses touched to ground again and you looked back into his eyes you could see the adoration and love in his eyes.

 

His eyes flickered down to your lips and back to your eyes again. He slowly lowered his face to yours, giving you enough time to turn away.

He knew that he was home when your lips touched his. The kiss was feather light but you still felt like fireworks were exploding all around you and chased his lips when you parted.

He gave a smirk at that.

 

Well, somebody is certainly a tease, you thought, too bad two can play this game.

 

You looked back up at him with the most serious look you could muster with what you were about to say.

‘’My parents warned me about the drugs in the street, but never the ones with light blue eyes and a heartbeat.’’

 

You let the comment sink in a moment and when Bucky’s face took a deeper shade of red you began laughing and pried yourself free.

Still laughing you made your way to your bedroom, Bucky still standing there looking at the sway of your hips while walking until he began to follow you.

 

The door to your bedroom closed with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Sooo I'm finally through with this fic and my Sterek X Reader will get some attention too, because I got time now and I'm gonna use it wisely and be productive for once.  
> I hope you liked it <3  
> Stay tuned for a sequel... maybe ;)  
> always leave suggestions for improvements, I'm super grateful for the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Bucky fanfic, we'll see how it turnes out in the end. I'm so bad at smut, so here is a fluffy one. It's gonna be a twoshot, since my laptop is about to turn itself off.


End file.
